xmenmutantabilitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Power of Three
The Power of Three is a collective power that is shared between three sibling witches. It makes them the three most powerful witches of all time. The three witches who have the Power of Three are called the Charmed Ones. Known Users *Prudence Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Christopher Halliwell *Melinda Halliwell Charmed Powers According to prophecy, the Charmed Ones were supposted to have the abilities of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. The original Charmed Ones each had one of the abilities Prue had Telekinesis, the ability to move objects or individuals wiht one's mind. Prue was very skilled at using this ability and in the end, it would have saved her life if she would have used it instead of physically pushing Shax's target out of the way. Prue's ability eventually grew to allow her to deviate other attacks and she could slightly levitate herself while fighting or performing stunts. During a visit to the future, Prue possessed Havokinesis and she demonstrated this by accidentally destroying the attic with a blast. Because Prue is able to move things with her mind, she eventually grew able to move her astral self out of her body thus, making her able to astral project. Piper had Molecular Immobilization, the ability to stop the movement of molecules causing something to freeze. The sisters frequently thought this ability was stopping time, but in reality, Piper never could actually stop time. She could singularly freeze something, group freeze something, or just freeze the entire room she was in. During a trip to the future, Piper could freeze an entire park with her ability. When Piper's ability evolved, she hated it. She could speed up the movement of molecules so that she could make something explode. This ability would vanquish countless demons in the future and save the sisters from many demons. Piper eventually learned to control this ability and eventually could aim and control the size of the blast with her ability. The last evolution of her power's allowed her to make molecules reverberate and cause something to rapidly heat up. It is a more controlled version of her explosion ability. With this ability she could melt concrete, boil water, etc. Phoebe possessed Premonition, the ability to see glimpses into the future. She could never really "call" a premonition and most of the time she got them at random and needed to touch something to recieve a premonition. When she met with Kyra, the demonic seer, she said that Phoebe's ability would eventually evolve so that she didn't need to touch things anymore. Her premonition ability allowed her to develop a psychic connection with two beings; Bo Lightfeather and the Succubus. Premonition also gave her the ability Enhanced Intuition, the ability to sense things seconds before they would actually happen. Eventually, Phoebe got the ability Astral Premonition which allowed her to astral project into the future during her premonition. Her premonitions were longer and it allowed her to communicate with the people in her premonitions. Because Phoebe had trained in combat, she manifested the ability Levitation. This helped with her fighting skills but it was difficult to control. She could perform more stunts with it and could easily complete the stunts even when regular humans would never be able to perform them. Prue, who could also slightly levitate, could never compare to Phoebe's levitation ability. Eventually, Phoebe also developed Empathy, the ability to feel the emotions of others. At first she would tell Paige and Piper what they were feeling, which irritated them. They were given a empath-blocking potion by Chris and Phoebe could read their emotions anymore. This ability also allowed her to channel others abilities by tapping into the emotions that they use to trigger their abilities. This ability also grew into Pathokinesis, and she could project emotions into her victims through beams or zaps, similar to electricity. Paige possessed the ability of Telekinesis but because she was half-whitelighter, her Telekinesis mixed with Orbing and became Telekinetic Orbing. She had to always call for things to orb them but when she went into Limbo she just had to think of the knife for it to orb to her. This ability allowed her to deviate other attacks and dangers by orbing it while it was coming towards her. After enough time with this ability, Paige could orb larger objects like an entire person. She could also create forcefields out of orbs after multiple years of having with this ability. Because Paige is half-whitelighter she has various whitelighter abilities which include; Orbing, Appearance Alteration, Floating, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Cloaking, and Omnilingualism. Charmed Ones *'Original:' the first Charmed Ones that there ever was. *#Prudence Halliwell *#Piper Halliwell *#Phoebe Halliwell *'Secondary:' after the death of Prue, the remaining Charmed Ones' long-lost-sister was found and the Power of Three was reconstituted. *#Piper Halliwell *#Phoebe Halliwell *#Paige Matthews *'Evolved:' after Piper, Phoebe and Paige got too old to fufill their Charmed duties, Piper's three children took over as the Charmed Ones. *#Wyatt Halliwell *#Christopher Halliwell *#Melinda Halliwell Category:Abilities